Adventures of the Pokemon - The Ebony Mew
by M.E.W. The Ebony Mew
Summary: My first Adventures of the Pokemon story! It's another bright day for the people of Post Town but an unusual visitor comes to the inn. Who is he? Is he a friend or foe? A certain shiny Snivy with bewildering fast speed is going to find out! Setting inspired by Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity
1. The Unusual Vistitor

**Here's my first Adventures of the Pokemon story! I hope you enjoy! I highly appreciate any constructive criticism!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! IT BELONGS TO NINTENDO!**

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day in Post Town, a rest stop town for Pokemon with numerous stores and lots of delicious clean water. All of its residents were living their normal everyday lives, only today was not so normal. Almost all of the Pokemon in town were gathered inside and outside of the town's inn, owned by a Pokemon called Swanna. Just then a green blur past by the crowd of Pokemon, outside the inn, and then returned to the group. The blur cleared to reveal a small, dark-turquiose Snivy. His name was Speedy the Snivy. He got his name from his unusual gift of bewildering super speed. He was rather curious why so many Pokemon packed the inn. He walked up towards one of the Pokemon in the crowd, a small, muscular Pokemon, carrying a rectangular log named Timburr.<p>

"Yo Timburr bro! What's the massive possie for?"

"Oh hey Speedy. Everyone's at the inn because they said they saw a unusual new Pokemon in there"

"An usual, new Pokemon?"

"Yeah. He's not from around here and everyone's getting pretty suspicious of him."

"Huh... The speedster wants check this out." Speedy likes to call himself "The Speedster"

Speedy passed through the group Pokemon who were in front of the entrance to the inn. There weren't too many Pokemon outside so it didn't take long for Speedy to pass by. The inside of the inn with was wide room with tables all around and a counter in the back where a big, white swan Pokemon stood. Her name was Swanna, the owner of the inn. The were also stairs in the room which led to many other rooms that other Pokemon could rent to stay and sleep in. When Speedy got inside the inn, he saw a group of Pokemon surrounding a table were a Mew sat who was trying to eat fresh plate of berries in peace. However, the Mew wasn't pink or shiny blue, it was a highly unusual, black-colored Mew with red eyes. The crowd around it wasn't going to leave it alone. The Mew tried ignore the group and eat his meal, but after a while, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Excuse me but do you guys mind? I'm trying to eat in peace," the Mew complained calmly.

"Sure you are." said One of the Pokemon who appeared to be a more bigger, stronger version of Timburr and was holding a big iron bar, a Gurdurr.

"Um... What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You look like you're just eatin' but you really could using this as a cover up to plot some evil scheme!"

"What?! That's ridiculous!"

"Drop the act and come clean! What dirty trick you're trying to pull?!"

"I'm just a Pokemon trying to eat a fresh meal in peace. Does that look so wrong to you?"

"Who knows," said another Pokemon in the group, another Timburr, "We don't really get strangers around here, especially not like you."

"We've never seen a black Mew before," said another Pokemon, a Ducklett, "You could be some kind of outlaw for all we know."

The Mew was really annoyed now.

"Oh, so just because I'm a black Mew, I have to be some dark and evil Pokemon, is that it?!"

"Are we wrong?" the Gurdurr said.

"Okay, I don't have to sit here and take this!" the Mew shouted as he gulped down the last of his berries and flew up from his seat.

"I'M LEAVING!"

The Mew flew over the group and out of the inn. Speedy was eyeing him as he flew out of the inn in a curious fashion and then turned to Gurdurr.

"Dude. Uncool." Speedy said, crossing his arms.

"Come on Speedy! You saw him, right?" Gurdurr argued.

"That dude might have looked shady, but you don't know if he's messed up or not."

"Oh come on! He even left without paying for his food."

Swanna jumped into the conversation.

"Actually, he payed for his meal before he ate." Swanna pointed out.

"See? You don't know if he's messed up," Speedy defended.

"And I suppose you know if he's "messed up"?"

"Well, not really. I've never seen him before. But at least a not messed up hothead who judges folks like a fool!"

"Why I aughta..." Gurdurr shouted as he charged at Speedy, trying to punch him. Speedy easily dodged it with his super speed and leaned on one of the tables.

"Uh uh uh!" Speedy said with his eyes closed and wagging his finger at Gurdurr.

"Why you little... I can bet you 500 poke right now that guy's up to no good."

Speedy rolled his eyes.

"Pfft. Fine, but if he's not a shady dude you also have to apologize to the bro."

"Whatever you say. You got yourself a bet."

The two shook hands, making the deal official.

"Cool. I'm gonna see if I can find the Mew dude and see what he's up to. Peace out," Speedy said as he dashed out of the inn.

"That little freak can't possibly prove me wrong because that Mew is obviously some sort of outlaw." Gurdurr grumbled

"Honestly Gurdurr, you think every suspicious person you is outlaw like YOU use to be," Swanna scolded

"... Yeesh, you always have to rub that in on me," Gurdurr said as a sweat drop appeared on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys like it so far? I'll upload more soon! Stay tuned!<strong>


	2. A Chat with the Mew

Meanwhile, Speedy was searching high and low, trying to find the unusual Mew he saw earlier. He searched everywhere around Post Town, at all of the various shops, behind the inn and even at the large hill near the town, but to no avail.

"Man! Where'd he go? He couldn't have gotten far!"

He went back to the center of the town to have another look but he still didn't find the Mew.

"Hmm... He might of left town already. I better look in the places outside Post Town."

With that, Speedy headed southeast, out of Post Town. He traveled down a straight-forward road until he reached a crossroad, branching out into three more paths.

"Okay. Which way did that Mew go?" Speedy thought to himself.

While he was pondering on which path to take, a blue, bipedal amphibious Pokemon was approaching from the path that was straight in front of him, humming to himself. It had a broad round head, tiny black eyes and a wide mouth. His name was Quagsire, the Water Fish Pokemon. Speedy recognized him when as he approached and decided to go ask him if saw the Mew.

"Yo Quagsire! What's up man?" Speedy called.

"Hmm? Oh hello Speedy!" Quagsire replied, stopping in front of Speedy, "I was just, mmm, on my way to the inn, hmm? How can I help you, hmm?

"You wouldn't have seen a small, black, flying Pokemon pass by here?" Speedy asked.

"Now that you, mmm, mention it... I saw a Pokemon just like that, hmm, flying high in the sky a few minutes ago, hmm? He was heading towards, mmm, Ragged Mountain.

"Thanks bro! I'll head over there now. Peace out!" Speedy said before dashing to the path to his right, leaving behind a green blur.

Quagsire watched as the supersonic Snivy heads his ways towards the mountain.

"Mmm, he's always on the move, hmm?" Quagsire said as he headed for Post Town.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a flat out minute, Speedy reaches Ragged Mountain, a high, open mountainside covered with grass, loose rocks and a waterfall. The mountain had several caves in it and bridge in the center of the area, only it was destroyed by a rock slide so no one can cross it. Speedy looked around and, to his luck, found the ebony Mew he encountered earlier, meditating above the waterfall, near a small bridge next to one of the mountain's caves. Speedy approached the waterfall and tried to call out to the Mew.

"Yo! Hey buddy, can you hear me?" Speedy said.

The Mew twitched it's ears and opened its crimson red eyes at Speedy.

"Hmm? Oh, hello," The Mew greeted, before flying towards Speedy, "Did you call me?"

"Yeah bro. Do ya have a minute?" Speedy asked.

The Mew eyes Speedy for a moment.

"Hold on, have I seen you somewhere before?" The Mew wondered.

"I guess. I was in the inn when ol Gurdurr when crowding you up." Speedy confirmed.

"Oh, you saw that?" The Mew glumly said as he turned away with his ears drooped, "I guess you think I'm an outlaw too and you want to arrest me or something."

"No bro. In fact, I'm opposite to that fool. I just want to talk to you." Speedy assured.

The Mew perked his ears back up and turned back to Speedy.

"So you don't think I'm an outlaw?" The Mew asked.

"Nope. I don't judge by looks. That's not how the Speedster rolls." Speedy replied as he crossed his arms.

The Mew eyes gleamed as he put on a wide smile. It appeared as under all of the judging the went on in Swanna's inn, there was a light that shone over a true friend, merged within the crowd.

"Wow! A non-judgmental person! Thanks mister! You just made my day!" The Mew exclaimed happily.

"No problem bro!" Speedy replied with a wink.

"Who are you anyway?" The Mew inquired.

"The name's Speedy. Speedy the Snivy." Speedy introduced, "And you are?"

"Oh, my name is M.E.W. M.E.W. the Mew." The Mew announced.

"Nice to meet ya bro!" Speedy said with a grin.

Later, the two sit near the waterfall and have a conversation.

"So what are ya doin' in Post Town M.E.W.?" Speedy asked.

"I was called on by an old friend to look after his home while he was away on an adventure." M.E.W. explained.

"Oh really? How long have you been here?"

"I just got here actually. I was about to head over there but then I got hungry. I had some extra money on me so I went over to that inn and... well, you know the rest..." M.E.W. said the last part sadly.

"Yeah. Sorry you had to go through that bro. We don't get that many visitors in Post Town and I guess any Pokemon with an unusual color could make them all suspicious."

"Really? But aren't you and usual colored Pokemon too? I thought all Snivys were bright green."

"That's because I'm a shiny Snivy. I heard shiny Mews were light blue so you're not exactly a shiny."

"Well, I didn't choose to be an ebony Mew. I was born this way. My father said I was a special, one of kind breed of Mew, but it really doesn't feel like it. It feels like a curse."

Speedy got closer to M.E.W. and placed his arm on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it bro. Haters are going to hate but behind all of that black fur, I see a really cool dude."

"Thanks Speedy. You're a real pal!"

"Besides you think you're the only freak of nature here? Watch this."

Speedy got and showed off his abnormally fast speed by running back in forth, across the bridge, and then in a circle, leaving behind a green blur. He stopped in front of M.E.W., who now had his eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa! I knew Snivy's were fast but not this fast!"

"Yeah. I'm the only Snivy with this kind of speed, that's why my name's Speedy."

"But how did you get this fast?"

"Well, ya know when a Snivy absorbs sunlight in his tail, they get faster right? I kinda soaked a few hours too many of sunlight when I was a baby. I became super fast ever since."

"I guess we have something in common then. We're both unusual Pokemon."

"Yeah."

Just then, then the two heard a cry for help coming from one of the nearby caves.

"Huh?! What was that?!" M.E.W. said.

"I heard it too. Sounds like a dude's in trouble!" Speedy said as he rose to alert.

"Well, I'm going to go help!" M.E.W. proclaimed as got up and started flying into one of the mountain's caves.

"Right behind you bro!" Speedy followed behind in close pursuit.


	3. Inside Ragged Mountain

**Here's the next chapter guys! Now we can get a little battle action and exploration! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>M.E.W. and Speedy were now trekking through the caves of the Ragged Mountain, trying to find the source of the cry for help they heard earlier. The interior was partly grass and had a few springs of water in various spots on the floor.<p>

The two traveled through a narrow corridor until they reached a small, empty room. There no signs of Pokemon anywhere and was completely vacant.

"Hmm... No one's here." M.E.W. said.

"I guess we have go a little further. Come on, let's keep going." Speedy suggested.

However, before the two could keep going, a small grey Pokemon from a path across of the room and stood before them. It was a chinchilla-like Pokemon with large ears and a large, brush-like tail. It was a Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokemon. It stayed in front of M.E.W. and Speedy and glared at them.

"Uh oh! I think we have a problem here!" M.E.W. alarmed, getting in a defensive position.

"Calm down dude! It's just a Minccino. The little guy's pratically harmless." Speedy relieved, "Maybe it knows the way to the other side of the cave."

Speedy approached the Minccino as it continued to glare at him.

"Hey buddy. Could you help us out? We need to get to the other end of the cave." Speedy said, showing no fear at all.

Minccinno said nothing but instead lunged at Speedy and lashed his tail at him, using Pound.

"Whoa!" Speedy barely ducked and dodged the attack, "Now that's just not cool!"

"I was afraid this would happen. Looks like the Pokemon in this caves are naturally aggressive." M.E.W. pointed out.

Just then, Minccino tried to attack Speedy again with another Pound, but Speedy dodged it again.

"Alright. You've asked for it!" Speedy growled.

He leaped into the air and made his tail glow with a light green aura. He then spun in the air, building momentum for his attack, and slashed the Minccino with his glowing tail, using Leaf Blade. It slamed the Minccino right in the face with a critical hit and the Minccino was sent flying to a one of the room's walls, where he layed there unconcious.

"That's what you get for messing with the Speedster!" Speedy smirked.

"Hey! That was an impressive Leaf Blade!" M.E.W. praised.

"Thanks bro. Now let's keep going." Speedy replied.

They were about to head into the path across the room, but more Pokemon came from another path in the room, from the east, and stopped them. Some were Mincinnos, like the one Speedy fought earlier, and some were small, purple, humanoid Pokemon with black bodies, bows on their chests, and two more bows on their heads. They were Pokemon known as Gothita, the Fixation Pokemon. The armada of Pokemon stood in the heroes' way and it appear that they wouldn't let them go without a fight.

"Now's there's more of them?!" M.E.W. alerted.

"Pfft. No problem bro. I got this one." Speedy assured as he got into a battle position.

He jumped in the air again, but this time he twirled in the air a few times, as a bunch of glowing leaves surrounded him. The collection of glowing leaves grew bigger and bigger and formed a mass vortex of glowing leaves.

"Take this! Leaf Storm!" Speedy fired a blast of leaves at the enemy Pokemon which hit most of the army of Pokemon and knocked them out. Speedy then straightened out and landed back to the ground.

"Ha! Guess the Speedster is too much for yo- AHH!" Speedy got interrupted when a pale red aura surrounded him and took control of him. A nearby Gothita was using Confusion on him when Speedy let his guard down as its eyes were glowing pale red as well. The Gothita raised her arms and lifted Speedy up into the air, leaving him helpless.

"Argh... I can't move!" Speedy groaned, straining from the Confusion.

"Hold on! I'll save you!" M.E.W. said.

He faced the Gothita, who was keeping its eye on Speedy as it torture him, and formed a ball of purple and black energy from his hands.

"Dark Pulse!" M.E.W. fired a beam of purple and black circles at the Gothita and landed a super effective hit, which made the it faint instantly and let go of its telekinetic grip on Speedy.

"Alright! I'm free!" Speedy cheered once he got back to ground level again, "Thanks M.E.W.!"

"Can't go wrong with a little dark type move just in case. It was my pleasure!" M.E.W. replied, "Now if there's no more interruptions, let's keep going. "

With all of the wild Pokemon taken care of, M.E.W. and Speedy continued down the path that was straight foward. They traveled down another narrow corridor and headed west at an intersection of corridors.

"Hey Speedy?" M.E.W. started up a conversation.

"Yeah bro?" Speedy replied.

"This is just a hunch, but I think this cave is a Mystery Dungeon." M.E.W. reported.

"A Mystery Dungeon? You mean those wacked out places where the layouts change and hostile Pokemon are?" Speedy asked.

"Yes. That's exactly what I mean," M.E.W. confirmed, "If my guess is right, then it would be no surprise that someone's in trouble here. These places get pretty dangerous."

"Hmph. That's not enough to stop the speedster! I take all of those Pokemon on if I have to!" Speedy declared, full of confidence.

Later after walking through the corridor, the two see a patch of light from the end of the path.

"Hey! Look over there! I think that's the way out!" M.E.W. said, pointing to the light.

Speedy and M.E.W. walked closer to the light and it lead to an exit, leading them back outside. The two were now at the top of a small hill-like area, next to a waterfall, but there was no path forward. There was also a huge gap to the west of the hill with another hill past it. Either way, the two reached an impasse, with no where else to go.

"Gah! Now what? There's no where to go and no one's here!" Speedy groaned.

M.E.W. eyed the neighboring hill and thought to himself for a moment.

"Hmm... Wait a minute! I think I got an idea!" M.E.W. exclaimed.

"Really? Well lay it on me bro!" Speedy said, crossing his arms.

"Wait right there!" M.E.W. requested as he flew over to the other side.

Once M.E.W. arrived at the other side of the hill he turned to face Speedy, who was waiting impatiently as he crossed his arms.

"Okay, hold still! Psychic!". M.E.W. brought both of his hands in front of him, as his began to glow blue, and shrouded Speedy with a blue light.

"Whoa! Dude, what are you doing?!" Speedy exclaimed in shock.

"Relax, I'm just going to use my Psychic to levitate you over here. I'll be extra careful not to hurt you." M.E.W. assured and proceeded to lift Speedy to his side of the mountain with his telepathic power. After a few seconds, Speedy made it across the gap safely and M.E.W. released him from the Psychic.

"Thanks bro! That was some quick thinkin' there!" Speedy praised.

"My pleasure! It's really handy to have a Psychic type around sometimes!" M.E.W. replied.

"Heh, good to know," Speedy said, "Let's keep going. I think we should be nearly there now.

The two head inside the cave, that was on their side of the mountain, en route to find whoever made the call for help. As they head down another narrow corridor, they went south into another corridor and after walking down the path for a while, the twosome saw a faint image of a group of figures in an incoming room ahead of them.

"Look over there! I think I see someone in that room!" M.E.W. reported.

"I think whoever needed our help is in there. Let's go bro!" Speedy ordered.

"Roger!" M.E.W. replied.

With that, the two dash into the occupied room.


	4. Cruel Thugs

As M.E.W. and Speedy approached, a rather hostile situation was brewing in the targeted room. Inside were three Pokemon. One was a small, blue humanoid Pokemon with a white, onion-shaped head, swirly ears, white bands around its wrists and pink ovals on it's cheeks. It was a Pokemon known as Meditite, the Meditate Pokemon. The second was a blue, frog-like with yellow eyes, orange, expandable cheek pouches, and white bands on its chest. It was a Pokemon known as Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokemon. The two Pokemon were menacingly standing over an injured brown rabbit Pokemon with a tan, fluffy lower body and two long ears with fluffy tips on the ends, a Pokemon known as Buneary, the Rabbit Pokemon. The victimized Buneary was heavily bruised, head to toe, and was on the kneeling on the ground, struggling to stay up, as the two fighting types eyed it with evil looks on their faces.

"Are ya ready to give up little girl?" The Croagunk said, revealing his male tone and voice.

"Don't... call me that!" Buneary struggle to say, breathing heavily, "I won't... lose to creeps like you!"

"You say that but the odds are strongly stacked against you," The Mediate said in a feminine, menacing tone, "You're on the ground, weak and at our mercy. Even if you still had a sliver of strength left, you couldn't possibly win in the sate you're in, plus our fighting moves are far more superior than your feeble attacks. Face it, you lose weakling."

"Yeah, what she said. It's best to just throw in the towel and fork over your goods." Croagunk said, pointing to a brown bag full of food that was behind Buneary.

"No. I won't let you get away with this." Buneary said as she used the remainder of her strength to push herself back up and stand up, "I'm not weak and not going to let you push me around like this!"

"Heh. Can you believe this wimp?" Crogunk mocked to Meditite, who smirked at his little statement, "Ya just don't get it, do ya? We've already pummeled ya senseless already because ya refused to hand over your stuff and ya askin' for more? Just give up already! You're too weak to face up to us!"

"Grr! I'm not weak! HYAH!" Buneary charged toward Croagunk and tried to slam him with one of her long ears, using Dizzy Punch.

Croagunk just dodged every strike Buneary swung at him and then cloaked his with a orange aura and slugged Buneary across the face with a Brick Break attack. Buneary fell back to the ground, facefirst, but after a few seconds, she struggled back up to her feet and glared at her opponents while trying to catch her breath. Croagunk put on a malicious grin and started to approach her, but Meditite stopped her.

"Let me deal with her." Meditite ordered.

Croagunk didn't want Meditite to have all of the 'fun' but he didn't want to make her mad either so he stepped aside as Meditite closed in on Buneary.

Meanwhile, M.E.W. and Speedy made their way through the corridor and reached the opening to the vacant room. They stopped when they saw the fight happening between Buneary and the two crooks, stood against the wall to keep from being seen.

"Dude, what's goin' on in there?" Speedy whispered.

"I don't know but by the looks of it, I think we just walked into trouble." M.E.W. whispered back.

The two watched as Meditite approached Buneary, who was slightly backing up as she got closer.

"What's wrong? Too scared to fight me?" Meditite taunted.

At that moment, Buneary stopped and dashed at Meditite. When she got close, she attacked with Dizzy Punch again and again, trying to strike a blow on her opponent but Meditite kept dodging every single strike. Meditite then countered with Low Sweep attack to Buneary's legs, which made her drop down and hold her leg in pain, and then kicked her in the face, knocking her back down to the hard ground. Buneary still wouldn't give up and struggled to get rise from the floor again.

"Pathetic. You're just asking for a world of pain," Meditite scoffed.

"Just stop..." Buneary said through heavy panting as she got up, "I won't give in to you!"

Buneary lunged at Meditite again with another Dizzy Punch but Meditite grabbed her ear. She then tried to counter with a Brick Break aimed at her face, however, before the punch made impact, Buneary parried the attack with her free arm, jumped and kicked Meditite square in the face, using Jump Kick. Meditite loosened the grip on the rabbit's ear and fell on her back, a few inches away. She sprang back up quickly with fury painted all over her face.

"Grr! Now you're going to pay!" Meditite snarled as she ran straight for Buneary.

Buneary tried to leap away before the menacing Fighting type could strike back but her speed was down, to the Low Sweep she took earlier, and got grabbed by Meditite before she could get away. Meditite's right hand was surrounded with big, green energy and she drove a full-power punch into Buneary's stomach, using Drain Punch. Huge amounts of pain surged into the young rabbit's body as she let out a loud cry. The whole scene made M.E.W. and Speedy gasp in shock and horror. Buneary backed up, holding her stomach in pain, almost on the verge of tears. But Meditite wasn't done as she followed up the assualt with a jumping knee kick, High Jump Kick, right in the poor rabbit's face, which sent them both into the air. From there, Meditite finished with a Brick Break attack and slammed Buneary back to the ground. Buneary met a very painful landing on the rock-hard ground and the impact made her bounce up and fall on her sore stomach. She ached with pain all over and was completely out of strength as she layed on the floor with uncontrable tears rolling down her face. Meditite just stood over her, with her arms crossed, enjoying every minute of her misery. Even Croagunk, who was standing by watching, was practically laughing at her.

"Disgraceful..." Meditite mocked, "You had the nerve to defy us and now look at you. You just a weak little baby just waiting to put out old her misery."

Buneary was out of options. The only thing to do now was to use whatever energy she had left to yell...

"H-HELP!"

At the sidelines, M.E.W. and Speedy couldn't take it anymore. Their eyes were alit with rage for what the cruel thugs have done to the innocent Buneary.

"That dudette has gone way too far!" Speedy growled, clenching his fist.

"I can't just stand her and watch her do this!" M.E.W. said, eyes glowing red in outrage, "I'm going to help! Speedy, will you stand with me on this?"

"Right behind ya bro!" Speedy replied.

With that, the two dashed out of their spectating spots and went to confront the two evil fiends.

"HEY!" M.E.W. exclaimed loudly, getting the culprits' attention as they quickly turned to the angry Mew. "Who do you think you are hurting an innocent person like that?! That is utterly unforgivable!"

"Yeah! The speedster doesn't like to see innocent kids get hurt by bunch a crooks! You're gonna be feeling my supersonic fury if ya don't scram right now!" Speedy treathened, with pure rage in his voice.

Meditite and Croagunk just eyed them with confusion and then looked at each other.

"Who are these losers?" Croagunk asked his partner.

"I don't know but it looks like they want to get in our way." Meditite predicted.

"Oh yeah? Let's show em' what happens to punks who get in our way!" Croagunk suggested.

Meditite nodded and looked back down at the defeated Buneary.

"When we're done with them, I'll finish you myself." Meditite said coldly, before following Croagunk to the enraged vigilanties.

"I don't know who you are or why you came here but we will show no mercy to those who stand in our way!" Meditite warned.

"Yeah, so you'd better buzz off before we beat you to a pulp." Croagunk threatened, pointing at M.E.W. and Speedy in a menacing manner.

"We're not goin' anywhere bub! You're the one's that better beat it!" Speedy said.

"That's right! We'll fight you if we must!" M.E.W. growled.

Meditite crossed her arms and looked at the two with her eyelids half-closed.

"My my my. And we were so thoughtful in warning you two idiots." Meditite said before stepping into a martial arts stance.

Croagunk in his fighting stance too and M.E.W. and Speedy did the same.

"I guess you'll just have to pay the price for defying us." Meditite continued.

"Better say ya prayers wimps!" Croagunk taunted.

Speedy and M.E.W. stood their ground, unafraid, and prepared themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Those fiends! Hurting an innocent Buneary like that! Will M.E.W. and Speedy stop them or will they get away scott-free? Find out in the next battle filled chapter!<strong>


	5. Battling the Crooks

The two thugs commenced their attack, Croagunk headed for M.E.W. and Meditite closed in on Speedy. Meditite proceeded with a Drain Punch but Speedy used his speed and dodged it, appearing behind her.

"Heh. You're too slow dudette!" Speedy taunted.

"Grr! You dare to mock me?!" Meditite growled as turned around and aimed a Brick Break at Speedy's face, but Speedy ducked and dodged again. He then countered with a Leaf Blade at Meditite's stomach,which knocked her down, and leaped back to put some distance between the two. She sprang back up and dashed at Speedy. Speedy quickly summoned two green vines, from the yellow collar on his neck, and began to lash them at his approaching opponent, using Vine Whip. Meditite moved out of the way of Speedy's strikes and continued to close in on him. Before she could get too close to him however, Speedy used Vine Whip one more time and entangled her legs together, making her trip and fall on her face. He then picked her up and and threw her against one of the room's walls.

"Ugh!" Meditite cried out before falling to the floor. "Why you insolent..."

Before Meditite could get back up, Speedy leaped into the air and fired a Leaf Storm attack, his second one so far, at her. She quickly rolled out of the way and avoided the attack and then tried to approach Speedy again. Speedy used his earlier tactic and used Vine Whip to intercept her. However, Meditite thought fast and grabbed one of the vines. She then yanked on the vine, knocking Speedy off his feet, and spun him around a few times before throwing him against the wall this time. Speedy grunted at the impact against the rough edge of the cave wall as he landed facefirst onto the ground.

"Ow... This girl doesn't play around!". Speedy groaned to himself.

With M.E.W., Croagunk lunged forward, with his fingertips surrounded with purple aura, and tried to punch him, using Poison Jab. M.E.W. dodged by flying over him and countered with a Dark Pulse attack at his back, slamming him into the ground. Croagunk got up to see M.E.W.'s eyes starting to glow blue, indicating that he was about to use Psychic. Right before M.E.W. could execute his attack, he dashed up to him and slugged him in the stomach with an abrupt punch, using Sucker Punch. M.E.W. held his stomach from the pain of the super effective hit and left himself open for several more punches to the face. Croagunk finished the combo by slamming M.E.W. with a Brick Break, that knocked him to ground. M.E.W. levitated back up and rubbed the where Croagunk hit him.

"Heh heh heh! Don't think ya gonna use those Psychic powers of yers and take me down that easily. I float like a butterfly n' sting like a bee! You can't deal with someone as brutal as me!" Croagunk bragged.

"Hmph! We'll see about that! I won't lose to a bully like you!" M.E.W. said, standing his ground.

"Now yer sounding like that Buneary wimp! Guess it's time to mop the floor with you like we did her!". Croagunk threatened as he lunged at M.E.W. with another Brick Break.

M.E.W. dodged the attack and flew a considerable distance away from his opponent.

"Time to give this move a try!" M.E.W. said with a smile before closing his eyes and waggled his index finger, on both hands, rythmically and repetitively. He was using Metronome.

"Man, what in the world are ya doin'?" Croagunk questioned, eyeing M.E.W. like he was an idiot.

"You'll see!" M.E.W. smirked, still waggling his fingers.

"Now ya startin' to tick me off! Stop messin' around and fight!" Croagunk yelled as he leaped at M.E.W. with a Poison Jab.

When Croagunk was halfway from striking him, M.E.W. fingers flashed with white light and M.E.W.'s eyes opened sharply. His arm glowed with a white light and he suddenly dashed at Croagunk and slammed Croagunk with a high speed punch to the face, using Mach Punch, before his attack could hit. Croagunk was sent flying it into the air from the sudden attack he just took before falling back the ground.

"Yeah! Metronome rocks!" M.E.W. cheered.

Croagunk slowly rose up with a angry scowl painted on his face.

"Okay... Yer dead meat now!" Croagunk growled.

Meditite advanced on Speedy with punches and kicks, with several Brick Breaks thrown in then and there, executed at high power but Speedy kept dodging at high speed. When he saw an opening, he spun around and lashed out a Leaf Blade at her stomach but Meditite saw this coming and grabbed his tail. She then countered with a Low Sweep attack at Speedy's legs, punched him in the gut and High Jump Kick'd him in face, sending into the wall again. Speedy got up and shook off the damage before firing another Leaf Storm, his third one, to push back. Meditite just narrowly avoided the attack and aimed a Drain Punch at Speedy's stomach. He couldn't get away in time, due to speed loss from the Low Sweep, so he took a direct hit

"Gah!" Speedy exclaimed in pain.

Meditite followed it up by grabbing Speedy and throwing him over her shoulder but what she didn't notice was that Speedy used Vine Whip to grab her by the stomach, as soon as she grabbed him, so when Meditite threw him, Speedy straighten himself out, landed on his feet and threw her into the air instead. Speedy took this chance to jump after her and slam her down with another Leaf Blade. Meditite slammed into the ground and got back up a few seconds later, snapping back to her martial arts stance. She was covered with a decent amount of bruises all over, same with Speedy, and she was not happy about it.

"You actually were able to put a decent fight with me," Meditite started, "but this is where you meet your defeat!"

"I gotta admit, you're a killer fighter dudette! Looks like I gotta pull off my secret move!" Speedy said.

"Secret move? Hmm, I'm actually curious. Bring it big boy!" Meditite taunted, motioning her hand at Speedy to come here.

It was then that Speedy crossed his arms, stood up straight and winked his left eye as bunch of pink hearts came out of it. With a sly smirk on his face, he fired the hearts at Meditite. When the hearts reached her, they circled around her continuously as Meditite eyed them in confusion. After a few seconds they stopped circling and piled onto her, making her glow pink. Before you knew it, Meditite's eyes turned into big, anime hearts as she gave Speedy an infatuated look. In her point of view, Speedy was the image of the most handsome boy on the planet. Her aggressive attitude simmered down and her posture went gentle and her mind was clouded with a lovey-dovey attitude, so she couldn't attack. Speedy's secret move turned out to be Attract and since he was male and Meditite was female, it worked perfectly.

"Wow... I never knew you were so handsome..." Meditite dreamily sighed.

"People always said I was quite the charmer," Speedy joked, "Now to wrap this up!"

Without hesitating, Speedy pulled his vines and began to use Vine Whip over and over, whipping Meditite in the face many times, and she was too lovey-dovey to do anything about it. He then jumped into the air, spun into the air and slammed Meditite in the head with a Leaf Blade, knocking her down. Meditite sluggishly got back up, still infatuated, and stared at Speedy with her heart-filled eyes.

"You want more? Okay, you've asked for it!" Speedy proclaimed.

With a swift movement, Speedy spun into the air and fired another Leaf Storm, number four, and landed a super powerful hit, swallowing Meditite in the mass vortex of leaves. Speedy had the secret ability, Contrary, so instead of his Special Attack going down two stages with each Leaf Storm, it goes up two stages. His Special Attack was now up eight stages, since he used Leaf Storm four times total, so the last Leaf Storm he used knocked Meditite out instantly. Her heart-shaped eyes were replaced with swirls, indicating that she fainted, and Speedy stood tall in victory.

"Aw yeah! Ya don't mess with the speedster!"

M.E.W. was getting carried away, with his fight with Croagunk, and went on a Metronome frenzy. As he dodged each of Croagunk's Brick Breaks and Poison Jabs, he countered with a random move, summoned by his Metronome, and Croagunk couldn't Sucker Punch him because the move made him totally unpredictable. First he used it to summon an avalanche of large rocks on Croagunk out of thin air, using Rock Slide. Next time he countered, he used Metronome to shroud himself in fire and tried to tackle his opponent at high speed, using Flame Charge, which Croagunk dodged. Croagunk tried to Poison Jab M.E.W. again but he dodged and used Metronome again, which tweaked his brain into making him let a loud roar like a lion, using Noble Roar. The noise made Croagunk tremble as he felt some of his strength diminish and while he was distracted, M.E.W. used Metronome again, this time it made him spew sticky, white string from his mouth, using String Shot, and entrapped Croagunk with it. Croagunk was getting extremely annoyed, since M.E.W. was having a little too much fun with his Metronome, and used all of his strength to break out of the sticky string trap, sending treads of string everywhere.

"Stop foolin' around wimp and fight me for real!" Croagunk yelled at M.E.W.

M.E.W. just sighed and closed his eyes.

"Fine. I'll only do it one more time and that's it." M.E.W. said, a little disappointed.

"Pfft, whatever. Get it over with so I can clobber ya." Croagunk groaned as he prepared himself.

With that, M.E.W. used Metronome one more time and when his fingers flashed, and the move tweaked M.E.W.'s brain, M.E.W. had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh this is gonna be good..." M.E.W. chuckled to himself.

M.E.W. cleared his throat, closed his eyes and suddenly started singing.

_"La, la la la, la la la..."_

As M.E.W. sang, multicolored sound waves were being emited from his mouth and approached Croagunk, who had a look of confusion on his face.

"What the heck are ya doin' now?!" Croagunk asked, annoyed.

A few moments later, Croagunk's eyes started getting heavy as he let a yawn.

"_La, la la la, la la la..."_

M.E.W.'s soothing song was slowly putting Croagunk to sleep.

"Oooooh... That song... It's so... Relaxing..." Croagunk sighed as he struggled to stay awake.

Soon Croagunk flopped down to his stomach and drifted off to sleep, snoring loudly. When M.E.W. finished singing, he noticed that Croagunk was sleeping on the job.

"Alright! Now to finish this fight!" M.E.W. cheered before snapping back to his battle position.

His glowed blue again and M.E.W. finally got to strike Croagunk with a Psychic, lifting him off the ground with his telepathic power and hurling him against the wall. The super hit knocked Croagunk out as his eyes turned into swirls.

"Picking on someone doesn't make strong at all. It only made you into a brute." M.E.W. said to his defeated opponent.

The thugs were now defeated as M.E.W. and Speedy approached each other.

"Alright! Way to go bro!" Speedy congratulated his partner.

"Thanks! You did great too! I'm glad you were alongside me!" M.E.W. replied.

"No problem bro!" Speedy said with a grin on his face, "Now let's check on that Buneary kid!"

"Right."

The victorious duo rushed over to the the injured Buneary, who was currently unconcious. Speedy kneeled beside her and tried to gently shake her awake.

"Yo dudette? Are you okay? Speak to me." Speedy called out to her.

The Buneary slowly opened her eyes, moaning a little, and saw her two heroes looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Mmm... Ugh. What happened?" Buneary asked.

"Those bullies you confronted were beating you up but not to worry! We took care of them." M.E.W. reported as he pointed to the defeated team of crooks.

"Oh... You did?" Buneary questioned.

"Yep! Those fools won't be bothering you for a while." Speedy assured, "Can ya stand up?"

"I think so..." Buneary slowly tried to push herself back up as Speedy and M.E.W. helped her. She got back to her feet and looked at her two helpers.

"Thank you so much for saving me! I really owe you!" Buneary said.

"It was truly our pleasure miss." M.E.W. replied, trying to be polite.

"Yeah no prob!" Speedy added in, "Are you okay? You look pretty roughed up."

"I'll be fine." Buneary responded, "Could you do me a favor and bring me my bag?"

"Certainly!" M.E.W. volunteered before he flew over to where the brown bag full of food was, grabbed it and brought to Buneary.

When he gave her the bag, Buneary reached in and grabbed a round, plump, blue berry out of it, an Oran Berry. She then took a small bite of the berry and suddenly felt her strength return to her. Buneary was back to optimal heath.

"Ahh! That's better!" Buneary sighed.

"Could you tell us your name?" M.E.W. requested.

"Yes. My name is Fluff. Fluff the Buneary."

"Nice to meet ya Fluff!" Speedy said, "I'm Speedy the Snivy and this is my pal M.E.W. the Mew."

"Speedy and M.E.W., thank you again for saving me!" Buneary praised as she bowed at the duo.

"Don't you worry about it Fluff. We're happy to help!" Speedy replied, "Now let's get you out of here!"

"Okay!" Buneary said.

With that, the three exited the cave.


	6. You've Got a Friend In Me

**This is so great! I have 3 reviews, 3 favorites and a follow! I feel great that you've enjoyed this story so far! As a novice writer, you guys have given me a feeling of accomplishment. Truly, thanks a bunch! Okay, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>After a narrow escape from the group of thugs, M.E.W., Speedy and Fluff arrive through the cave entrance and find themselves at the very spot where M.E.W. and Speedy met. They sat down near the waterfall to rest for a bit.<p>

"Okay! We're out that mess now!" M.E.W. cheered.

"We make a better swell team, don't we?" Speedy said.

"You bet we do, Speedster!" M.E.W. replied, saying Speedy's nickname for the first time.

"Up high bro!" Speedy said, summoning one of his vines and giving M.E.W. a high five.

The two then looked over at Fluff the Buneary, who had her feet dangling over the waterfall and was looking at the sky. They both approached her as she was in her train of thought.

"How are ya feeling?" Speedy asked.

"I'm fine, just thinking..." Fluff said.

"Thinking about what?" M.E.W. questioned.

"Well... I was thinking about how I lose to those creeps earlier. When they struck their final blow on me, I couldn't stop crying. I felt powerless." Fluff sighed, starting to feel sad as she looked down into the water. "They must be right. I am weak."

"Hey, you're not weak! It was pretty brave of you to stand up to those thugs by yourself. That takes a lot of guts, even if you lost." Speedy comforted.

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up, but it's okay. I am weak... It's nothing new." Fluff replied.

"May I ask you something?" M.E.W. started, "What were doing inside Ragged Mountain?"

"I was training. As you already saw, I'm not very strong so I practice my fighting skills in the mountain everyday," Fluff explained, "My goal is to be strong like a fighting type so that way, I can overcome my weaknesses. But the two, that you fought earlier, interrupted my training and tried to steal my bag of food, not to mention mocking me because I practicing my fighting type moves. When I told them to leave me alone, they picked a fight with me and I tried to defend myself. However, I couldn't even last one minute with them and I got hurt badly. That's when I tried calling for help but when no one came, I decided to run away from them. After a while, they caught up to me and beat me up. I tried my best to fend them off but it was no use."

Speedy and M.E.W. were listening to Buneary's explanation carefully, paying attention to every detail.

"This wasn't the first time they attacked me. They've done this many times before. Always pushing me around and beating me, all because I wanted to be strong."

"Gosh, that's awful!" M.E.W. empathized, with a concerned look.

"Hmph! Don't worry. If they do come back, we'll teach em' a lesson they'll never forget!" Speedy said.

"Right! We won't let them hurt you again!" M.E.W. added in.

"Thanks, but I think maybe I should give up on my goal of getting stronger. If I can't protect myself from those bullies then why bother?" Fluff sighed sadly.

As soon as Fluff said that, M.E.W. flew on front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Fluff, you must listen to me. You should never give up hope just because people pick on you. You can't let them take away something you want to be." M.E.W. objected.

"How do you know?! Have you ever been mistreated because of who you are?!" Fluff yelled as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Actually, I have." M.E.W. answered.

"...Really? But you're such a nice person. You saved me." Fluff said.

"Yeah, but the people in town think I'm an outlaw because my unusual fur color. I may look dark but I'm not, however the townspeople just wouldn't understand. I could've given up hope and left town but then..." M.E.W. turned to look at Speedy, "Speedy here saw good in me and became my friend. If he wasn't here for me, I don't know what I would've done."

Speedy smiled and approached Fluff.

"Yep, and I was glad I did that. Ya see, the speedster here lives by a certain motto. If ya have at least one friend in your life, there's always hope to live another day."

Fluff just eyed the duo and let everything they were saying sink in.

"Speedy's right," M.E.W. agreed, "And besides, those bullies were probably just misguided or even jealous of your spirit and dedication. They aren't you, so they don't know whether you're strong or not. You can't let them take away your dream. If they try to make give up your wish, then just don't listen to them because they know nothing."

"Really?" Fluff asked.

"Yes. In fact, I think getting stronger is a getting stronger is a good thing to wish for, and if you keep practicing, you'll achieve that wish. And with friends, you'll get it done even faster and, if you'll let me, I'll be your friend." M.E.W. said as he extended his hand toward Fluff.

Fluff's eyes widened.

"Really?! You would do that for me?!" Fluff asked.

"Certainly." M.E.W. confirmed.

"Me too dudette! I'm always up for makin' friends." Speedy added.

Fluff looked at the two closely and noticed that they were being sincere. Deeply touched by their words, she started crying a little as tears rolled down her face.

"*sniff* I accept! I accept your friendship, the both of you!" Fluff answered and grabbed M.E.W.'s hand as the two did a handshake.

After a bit, the two released from the handshake and Fluff wiped away her tears.

"Thank you so much! You're right, I'm not going to let those bullies deprive me of my goal. I'll keep practicing and get stronger! Soon, I'll be strong enough to handle anything that comes my way!"

"That's the spirit! Chase that dream!" M.E.W. encouraged.

"I will! Hyah! Hyah! Hyah! Hyah!" Buneary cheered as she started punching the air, near the waterfall, with her ears at high speed to pump her spirits back up. She now had her confidence back thanks to her two new friends. She stopped after a few seconds and looked back at M.E.W. and Speedy.

"Not only have you saved me but you've given back my confidence and became my friends!" Fluff shouted with glee, "Oh how can I ever repay you?"

"No need. That look of happiness on your face is all I need." M.E.W. replied.

Speedy on the other hand had a different plan. He though to himself for a moment and then an idea hit him.

"Actually, there is something you could do for us." Speedy said.

M.E.W. looked at his partner with confusion as he approached Fluff and began whispering something in her ear. When he was done, Fluff gave a wide smile and nodded as both of them turned to M.E.W.

"It's time to clear your name bro!" Speedy anounced.


	7. He's No Outlaw

**Here's the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this story!**

* * *

><p>M.E.W., Speedy and Fluff were now back at Post Town, inside Swanna's Inn, and they were being confronted by a crowd, consisting of Gurdurr, the two Timburr, Ducklett, and even Quagsire, who stopped by for lunch. They were listening to Fluff as she told them the story of what happened to her in Ragged Mountain and how M.E.W. and Speedy saved her life and confidence.<p>

"Before I was in bigger trouble, these two fought off the bullies and rescued me. Truly, if they hadn't come around, I don't know what would've happen to me." Fluff explained.

Everyone, except Quagsire, were left dumbfounded as they now knew that their assumptions were false and they completely misjudged M.E.W.

"Not only that, but M.E.W. gave me back my confidence to train more and even became my friend along with Speedy. I don't see why anyone here would think he's evil." Fluff finished.

"Yeah, neither do I," Speedy added, giving Gurdurr a sly look.

The Timburr, Gurdurr and Ducklett all had sweat drops on their faces and hung their heads, ashamed.

"Gosh, we sure did mess up this time." Ducklett groaned.

"Please, don't remind me..." Gurdurr sighed.

Just then, Swanna spoke up from behind her counter.

"Well boys? Do you have anything say to M.E.W.?"

"Yeah yeah..." Gurdurr grumbled as he, Ducklett and the Timburr duo approached M.E.W.

Altogether, the four said...

"We're sorry..."

Upon hearing this, M.E.W. put on a wide smile.

"It's okay. It was all just a big misunderstanding and I'll just pretend it never happened." M.E.W. accepted.

"Well that's a load off my mind!" one of the Timburr said.

"Wait, hold on a sec," the other Timburr said, "Just out of curiosity, what were you doing in Post Town?"

"Well, I came here to look after my friend's home while he and his team went away on an exploration trip." M.E.W. explained, "He said it was some kind of a Pokemon Paradise."

"Hmm? Did you say a, mmm, Pokemon Paradise?" Quagsire asked, all of a sudden.

M.E.W turned to Quagsire.

"Yes I did. Why?" M.E.W. questioned.

"Because, mmm, I know what place you're talking about, hmm?" Quagsire said, "I could, hmm, lead you there if you'd like."

"Really? That would be really helpful!" M.E.W. answered.

"Then, mmm, follow me, hmm?" Quagsire said as he started walking out of the inn.

"Okay!" M.E.W. replied but before he flew after Quagsire, he turned to Speedy and Fluff. "Guys, thanks a bunch for everything!"

"No prob bro! All in a days work for the Speedster!" Speedy smirked.

"Will we see you again?" Fluff asked.

"I'll be around Post Town for a while so there's a good chance we'll meet again. We might even see each other tomorrow!" M.E.W. answered.

While M.E.W. was talking to his friends, Quagsire turned around and a called for him.

"Are you coming, hmm?" Quagsire asked.

"I'm coming!" M.E.W. responded as he followed him to the door. Right before he exited the inn, he turned to Speedy and Fluff one more time.

"See you later!" M.E.W. farewelled.

"Take care bro!" Speedy replied as he waved to his ebony friend.

With that, M.E.W. followed Quagsire out of the inn and out of Post Town.

"Well, I'm glad that's over." Gurdurr sighed with relief.

"Not quite bro." Speedy objected as he walked over to Gurdurr.

Gurdurr eyed him with a confused look.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gurdurr questioned.

"Come on. You lost the bet so pay up big guy." Speedy enforced.

"Gah... Fine." Gurdurr groaned.

He gave Speedy a bag containing the 500 Poke he owed him.

"Thank you." Speedy teased as he walked over to a table and sat down.

"Okay, that's the last time I judge someone like that..." Gurdurr grumbled.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! The first episode of "Adventures of the Pokemon" concluded. I hope you guys will tune into the future episodes, coming soon, and leave any comments or constructive criticism in the reviews. This is M.E.W. signing off for now!<strong>


End file.
